


La chica favorita

by Chappylandia



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/M, constantes referencias al Taito, el resto de los digidestinados aparece en mención
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chappylandia/pseuds/Chappylandia
Summary: El grupo de Takeru y Hikari prepara una versión de "La Bella Durmiente" para el festival cultural, y Takeru tiene serios problemas con la asignación de papeles que sus compañeros eligieron.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	La chica favorita

La chica favorita.  
Digimon Tri  
11-15 de agosto 2020.

“¡Hikari! ¡Tu novio está aquí!” gritó Taichi, segundos después de abrir la puerta de la vivienda y descubrir quien se encontraba fuera.

Takeru se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza, dejando que Taichi le revolviera el cabello de forma cariñosa antes de dejarlo pasar al interior.

La burla era casi una obligación cada vez que Takeru acudía a la vivienda de los Yagami; Taichi dejaba caer algún comentario de tipo romántico entre ambos, luego se reiría de la cara sonrojada del rubio y de las muecas de su hermana menor y terminaría huyendo a su habitación, probablemente a hablar con Yamato.

A Takeru le parecía una extraña costumbre, sobre todo sabiendo lo sobreprotector que era el castaño y lo mucho que tendía a detestar a los pretendientes de su mejor amiga.

Hikari salió de su habitación poco después, la cara del mismo tono de rojo que tenía Takeru y una mueca de molestia en el rostro.

“No eres divertido, hermano” se quejó, tomando el brazo de Takeru para llevarlo a su habitación.

La risa de Taichi les acompañó hasta que la castaña cerró la puerta de golpe.

*

“¿Tu eres Takaishi-kun verdad? ¿De segundo año?” preguntó una chica castaña a la que Takeru no conocía, los estragos de lo que parecían ser noches de desvelo visibles en su rostro.

Estaba parado frente al salón de Miyako, a la que Takeru había prometido ayudar con su proyecto de casa embrujada para el festival cultural luego de que la chica se quejara en su hombro de que Ken no lo haría aunque se lo pidiera.

A pesar del cansancio que reflejaba su rostro, Takeru no pudo evitar notar que la chica era bastante bonita.

“Soy yo” dijo sonriendo “estoy aquí para ayudar a Miyako-chan con los disfraces”

“Ah, ya recuerdo” mencionó de pronto “eres el novio de Yagami-chan ¿no?”

El rubio sintió sus mejillas calentarse y negó levemente con la cabeza. Decidió que era la última vez que le ayudaría a Miyako con algo en lo que Ken le había dicho que no.

“Hikari-chan y yo hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo” admitió “pero no es así”

“Ya veo” dijo la chica y le sonrió. A Takeru le pareció que la sonrisa era un poco coqueta “siendo así ¿Estaría bien si entras? Hay muchas cosas que arreglar antes del festival”

“Me encantaría” contestó Takeru, sonriendo ampliamente.

Tal vez lo más prudente sería llamar a Hikari y decirle que no podría acompañarla a casa esa tarde.

*

“Taichi está enfadado contigo” fue lo primero que le dijo Hikari cuando se encontraron de camino a la escuela “ayer como me dejaste botada tuve que ir a esperarlo al entrenamiento y no le hizo mucha gracia”

“Ya veo” Takeru soltó una risita y Hikari le dio un golpe en el hombro, pero también se rio “espero que tu no estés molesta conmigo, Hikari-chan”

“Para nada” canturreo “¿Y qué tal? ¿Te divertiste?”

Takeru sonrió y Hikari comenzó a reírse.

El chico se preguntó si serían cosas como esas, como la forma en la que Takeru buscaba cualquier excusa para hacerla reír, la forma en que Hikari jugaba a molestarlo, las que hacían que los demás hicieran comentarios acerca de ellos siendo una pareja.

No era que Takeru no lo hubiera pensado alguna vez, o que Hikari no le pareciera la chica más bonita que había conocido en su vida, pero no iba a arriesgar su relación con su mejor amiga por un noviazgo que bien podía no funcionar.

Nunca se perdonaría hacer algo como eso, no con alguien que significaba tanto para él como Hikari.

“Por cierto, ayer decidimos hacer una obra de teatro para el festival” comentó la castaña después de calmarse “haremos La Bella Durmiente”

“Suena divertido” concedió “¿Ya decidieron los papeles?”

“Aún no, pero ya tenemos príncipe azul” exclamó y le dedicó una sonrisita que a Takeru le dio escalofríos por toda la espalda “como ayer no estabas me tomé la molestia de nominarte para el papel, a las chicas les encantó la idea, Takeru-kun”

“Ah” fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio antes de que la castaña acomodara su bicicleta para poder entrar a clases “dijiste que no estabas molesta conmigo, Hikari”

“Por supuesto que no” canturreo de nuevo, dedicándole una sonrisita maliciosa antes de entrar al edificio. Takeru soltó un hondo suspiro.

Iba a ser un día sumamente largo.

*

“Las chicas están practicando para elegir la parte de la Princesa” informó Daisuke a la hora del almuerzo, el único momento del día donde parecía estar totalmente despierto “que suerte tienes, parece que todas quieren ser tu protagonista”

“No creo que sea suerte” admitió y Daisuke le miró ofendido. Takeru soltó una risita.

“No tengo idea que ven en ti” bufó el castaño, removiendo su mochila para buscar el resto de su almuerzo.

Su relación con Daisuke había mejorado bastante con el paso de los años, aunque sabía que no estaba ni cerca de ser tan intensa como la que su amigo compartía con Ken. Aun así Takeru apreciaba los momentos en que podía hablar con Daisuke, sobre todo ahora que el chico había superado, al menos en parte, su enamoramiento infantil hacia Hikari y sus celos hacia él.

“¿Quién quieres que sea?” preguntó Daisuke de pronto, a mitad de su tercer onigiri. Takeru le miró sin entender “la princesa”

“Eso no importa mucho ¿cierto?” comentó el rubio, pensativo “es un beso actuado, no es como si fuera real, así que no importa mucho” Daisuke le hizo una mueca y Takeru se rio “al menos espero que sea alguien con quien me lleve bien”

“Eres raro, Takaishi” fue lo último que le dijo antes de que tuvieran que regresar a clases.

Una vez de vuelta al salón, Takeru y Daisuke se encontraron con sus compañeras en una apresurada conversación que se apagó en cuanto ambos entraron al aula.

“¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?” cuestionó Daisuke, confundido.

Takeru buscó con la mirada a Hikari, pero por alguna razón su amiga parecía demasiado entretenida con unos papeles para prestarles atención.

“¡Ah! Motomiya-kun, Takaishi-kun” habló una de sus compañeras “qué bueno que aparecen, hemos decidido las últimas asignaciones”

“Daisuke-kun, vas a estar encargado de los efectos especiales” intervino Hikari con fingida tranquilidad. Takeru la miró sin entender, pero ella no parecía dispuesta a responderle “contamos contigo”

“¡Claro que sí, Hikari-chan!”

“Y Takaishi-kun” señaló otra de las chicas “parece que hemos encontrado a tu princesa”

“Ah ¿En serio?” preguntó Takeru con una sonrisa coqueta que, si su memoria no le fallaba, en algún momento le había copiado a Taichi. Algunas chicas soltaron una risita “¿Quién?”

Sus compañeras intercambiaron una mirada y, las que no estaban riendo, comenzaron a sonreír. Takeru se preparó mentalmente para cualquier sorpresa que hubieran planeado para él.

“Pues fue una ardua labor, pero teníamos que elegir a la mejor actriz para acompañarte” admitió la encargada de vestuario, visiblemente complacida. La chica colocó sus manos en los hombros de Hikari, que se sonrojó levemente por alguna razón que el rubio no pudo comprender “pero decidimos que no podía ser otra más que ¡Hikari-chan! ¡Se los encargamos mucho!”

La sonrisa de Takeru desapareció.

*

“Las chicas insistieron” comentó Hikari, tratando lo más posible de mantener su tono alegre de siempre “se suponía que yo sería asistente de dirección, pero creo que en realidad todas estaban demasiado nerviosas por hacer la escena contigo, Takeru-kun”

Takeru guardó silencio.

A pesar de que habían caminado juntos desde la escuela fue hasta que se acercaban a su punto de despedida cuando Hikari sacó el tema de la obra de teatro. Takeru apreciaba el intento de su amiga por tranquilizarlo, pero aún sentía algo en el estómago que no podía explicar.

Hikari le sonrió, adivinando sus pensamientos como de costumbre.

“No te pongas tan nervioso, Takeru-kun” dijo “solo es actuación ¿No es cierto?”

“Hikari-chan, que madura” comentó el rubio con una sonrisa “cualquiera diría que no te importa para nada besarme”

“En lo más mínimo” canturreo “aunque creo que estás un poco decepcionado porque tendrás que besarme a mí y no a alguna de las chicas ¿Cierto? Y yo que creí que estabas preocupado por mi”

“No te preocupes, Hikari-chan” bromeo el chico “tú siempre eres mi chica favorita”

Hikari comenzó a reír y Takeru rio con ella durante un rato, hasta que llegaron a la intersección y tuvieron que despedirse para ir a casa.

A pesar de la forma en la que Hikari estaba tomando el resultado de las audiciones, Takeru no pudo evitar que la ola de nerviosismo en su estómago volviera con toda su intensidad mientras tomaba sus llaves para abrir la puerta de la vivienda.

Su madre no estaría hasta la noche y le había dejado dinero para pedir comida rápida, pero el rubio no se sentía de humor para eso. En su lugar se dejó caer sobre su cama, observando el techo de la habitación, el recuerdo de la risa de Hikari fresco en su memoria.

*

“No entiendo cuál es tu problema” dijo Yamato, la mitad de su atención en Takeru y la otra en los acordes que trataba de lograr en su guitarra.

Yamato tenía un concierto importante dentro de algunas semanas y estaba practicando cuando Takeru llegó a su departamento, interrumpiendo su práctica y una videollamada con Taichi. Takeru habría hecho algún comentario al respecto, si no necesitara del consejo de su hermano mayor.

“Si me prestaras atención sabrías el problema” se quejó, haciendo un puchero.

Yamato alzó el rostro y le dedicó una mirada para nada impresionada.

“Entiendo la situación, pero no veo el problema” aclaró “sé que puede ser incómodo, pero Hikari es tu amiga ¿No? Creo que pueden superar una pequeña obra escolar sin hacer un drama de ello”

“La obra no es el problema”

“¿Entonces es el beso?” preguntó su hermano, alzando una ceja. Takeru se entretuvo con algunas viejas partituras para no mirarlo a la cara “creí que habías dicho que Hikari lo considera solo una actuación, no tienes que preocuparte de que confunda las cosas”

“Eso ya lo sé” interrumpió el menor “es que…”

“Oh” susurró Yamato, y de pronto sus ojos azules le prestaron toda su atención “no es Hikari ¿No es cierto?” el menor sintió sus mejillas calentarse “eres tú el que está preocupado por confundir las cosas”

Takeru bajó la mirada, sintiendo los ojos de su hermano fijos en él.

La idea de besar a Hikari frente a toda la escuela lo ponía nervioso no sólo porque todos sus amigos, incluidos Yamato y Taichi, estarían presentes para verlos, sino porque temía lo que fuera a ocurrir entre ellos después del beso.

Un beso actuado con cualquier otra chica hubiera sido fácil para Takeru, pero no con Hikari; ella era simplemente demasiado importante. De pronto, sintió la mano de su hermano sobre su hombro.

“Hikari es una chica lista, si ella no está preocupada no deberías estarlo tú” le dijo en tono conciliador. La guitarra abandonada del otro lado de su habitación “y si sigues preocupado ¿Por qué no hablas con ella? Estoy seguro que eso te tranquilizará”

Alzó la mirada y Yamato le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora. Takeru sonrió también.

No importaban los años que pasaran; Yamato siempre sería el primero en la vida de Takeru, sin importar si en algún momento el menor tendría que irremediablemente cederle su puesto como primero en la vida de su hermano a Taichi.

*

“Daisuke dice que vas a besar a Hikari en el festival cultural” lo saludó Ken cuando se encontraron en el parque para su reunión de fin de semana.

Eran los primeros en llegar al lugar y posiblemente lo serían por un rato, ya que Iori tenía clases extracurriculares y Miyako, Daisuke y Hikari estaban arreglando los últimos toques para sus respectivas presentaciones en el festival.

Takeru hizo una mueca y Ken sonrió levemente. Si Ken lo sabía Miyako tenía que saberlo, y si Miyako lo sabía Takeru podía despedirse de su tranquilidad hasta el día de la presentación.

“Es una actuación, el papel fue sorteado al azar”

“Está bien, aunque no te lo pregunté” respondió su compañero y ambos tomaron asiento en una de las bancas del parque para esperar a los demás.

No pasó mucho antes de que Ken volviera a hablar, su tono tranquilo y a la vez cargado con algo que Takeru no quería identificar, pero se parecía mucho al tono de Taichi cuando los veía juntos.

“¿Entonces vas a besarla?”

“Philip despierta a Aurora con un beso” admitió contra su voluntad “no significa nada, es una obra”

“¿Lo sabe Taichi?”

“No quiero saberlo” se quejó y alzó el rostro para observar el cielo, deseando de pronto que un digimon maligno bajara para ahorrarse la tortura “no significa nada, Ken”

“Nadie está diciendo que signifique algo, es sólo que Hikari y tú son muy unidos, así que los rumores son algo inevitable”

“Hikari y yo hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo” el rubio sentía que había dicho esa frase demasiadas veces en un periodo demasiado corto “no nos vemos de esa manera”

“Si tú lo dices” dijo Ken y volvió a guardar silencio. Takeru se lo agradeció.

El ambiente cálido y la compañía silenciosa de su amigo le permitieron tranquilizarse un momento, hasta que escuchó las voces de Miyako y Daisuke cada vez más cerca de donde los esperaban. Estaban discutiendo algo que probablemente Takeru no quería saber, e Iori les observaba con una mueca divertida. Hikari venía con ellos, riendo.

La tranquilidad de Takeru se desvaneció y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza en el momento en el que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella.

*

“Entonces, Takaishi-kun vence al dragón y sube al dormitorio de la princesa” relató la directora de escena, con quien Takeru había salido alguna vez a tomar algo “y Hikari-chan estará dormida, esta es la escena más importante de la obra así que tenemos que hacerlo bien ¿Está claro?”

La clase entera asintió y Takeru sintió su estómago revolverse aún más. Las palabras de Yamato y Ken seguían dándole vueltas en la cabeza, distrayéndolo.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de ambos por pretender que la obra no les afectaba en lo más mínimo, su relación con Hikari se había vuelto tensa en los últimos días, situación que Takeru se había dedicado a ignorar con toda su voluntad.

El término de la clase fue casi un alivio para el rubio, quien comenzó a recoger sus cosas con intención de salir lo más rápido posible del aula. La figura de Hikari contra su escritorio interrumpió sus planes.

“Te ves estresado, Takeru-kun” le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que a Takeru se le antojó no tan sincera “¿Aún preocupado por nuestro gran debut?”

“Para nada, Hikari-chan” le sonrió “no he dormido bien en los últimos días, es todo”

Hikari lo miró con preocupación y Takeru hizo todo el esfuerzo posible para no quitar la vista de ella. Hasta el momento de la asignación de papeles Takeru jamás había sentido confusión en cuanto a sus sentimientos por Hikari.

Sabía que la quería, que la quería más de lo que quería a Miyako, a Mimi o a Sora. Sabía que siempre estaría ahí para él sin importar la situación y que él siempre estaría para Hikari, que se entendían tan bien que a veces no eran necesarias las palabras entre ellos, y que esa cercanía hacía que muchas de las personas a su alrededor confundieran las cosas.

Daisuke, Taichi, Yamato, y muchos de los otros hacían referencia a su relación ya fuera como parte de una broma o como una pregunta seria, y Takeru siempre respondía lo mismo; Hikari era su mejor amiga, y no había forma en que Takeru arriesgara esa relación por nada del mundo.

Pero la forma en la que su corazón reaccionaba ante la idea de besar a Hikari era algo que el rubio sabía que no podía ignorar.

“¿Estás seguro que estas bien, Takeru?” insistió, preocupada.

Takeru llevaba al menos la mitad de la conversación con la vista enfocada en sus labios sin darse cuenta. El peso de la realización lo hizo levantarse de golpe.

“Tengo que irme” susurró, tomando sus cosas apresuradamente para dirigirse a la salida.

A pesar de que la escuchó llamar su nombre, Takeru ni siquiera volteó.

*

“Así que ¿Vas a besar a mi hermana?” le dijo Taichi una tarde a pocos días del fatídico festival, mientras el resto de sus compañeros disfrutaban de un picnic.

Takeru se encogió. Era la primera vez que veía al castaño desde la asignación de papeles para la obra.

“¿Es por eso que no has ido a casa últimamente?”

“No quería que me lanzaras la famosa mirada Yagami” admitió y el castaño se rio. Takeru reunió el valor suficiente para mirarlo a la cara “Taichi, es…”

“Solo es una obra, lo sé, Hikari me lo dijo” interrumpió, sonriéndole “también me dijo que si te decía algo no me lo perdonaría nunca, así que puedes estar tranquilo al respecto ¿Sí? No tienes que ponerte así de nervioso”

Taichi le revolvió el cabello de forma cariñosa y todo el peso desapareció de los hombros de Takeru.

“Creí que estarías molesto”

“Si fuera cualquier otro, por supuesto” admitió “pero eres tú, Takeru ¿Cómo podría estar molesto?”

Takeru se rio, pero algo en su pecho comenzó a doler ante las palabras de Taichi.

La idea de besar a Hikari, que antes había pasado por su mente sólo como algo que podrían utilizar en algún momento para molestar a los demás, no dejaba de darle vueltas por la cabeza.

Takeru había estado ahí la primera vez que le rompieron el corazón, y la primera vez que ella se lo rompió a alguien y se sintió tan culpable que no pudo volver a hablar con el chico en semanas. Hikari estuvo ahí la primera vez que una chica dejó a Takeru para intentar algo con Yamato, y apenas recordaba todas las veces en que le había ayudado a salir bien librado de alguna de sus citas que salía mal.

Nadie en el mundo lo conocía como Hikari, ni siquiera su madre o Yamato. Y Takeru sabía que nadie en el mundo conocía a Hikari como él, ni siquiera Taichi.

El rubio simplemente jamás se había detenido a pensar en la posibilidad de que, quizás, todos los demás tenían razón sobre su relación.

“Takeru” el chico alzó el rostro y la mirada de Taichi le hizo perder todo rastro de sonrisa.

Su amigo también había perdido el buen humor con el que inició la conversación y ahora le observaba serio, como si quisiera descubrir lo que Takeru estaba pensando. El corazón de Takeru dio un vuelco doloroso y de pronto pareció que Taichi había encontrado lo que buscaba.

La sorpresa cubrió el rostro del castaño.

“Taichi” comenzó “yo…”

“Entonces ¿Es cierto?” susurró. Las voces de los demás se oían tan lejanas que parecía que los habían dejado solos “Takeru, tu…” el rubio desvió la mirada “tú… de verdad…”

Takeru apretó los puños contra el pasto bajo sus piernas, sin saber que contestar.

Taichi era el líder del grupo, el que siempre encontraba la respuesta a todos los problemas y Takeru le confiaría su vida una y otra vez sin dudarlo. No se sentía capaz de mentirle, aunque temía la reacción que podría tener al enterarse de sus pensamientos.

Cuando alzó la mirada Taichi lo estaba esperando, lo más paciente que podía ser, y el rubio encontró el valor para sostenerle la vista.

“No lo sé” admitió en un susurro “simplemente no lo sé”

Taichi le observó un momento y luego asintió. Un segundo después estiró los brazos hacia el cielo, dejando salir un suspiro antes de recostarse en el pasto a su lado.

“No estoy molesto contigo, Takeru” aseguró “pero creo que deberías poner en orden tus sentimientos antes de la presentación” el castaño cerro los ojos. Parecía bastante relajado a pesar del hecho de que Takeru acababa de confesarle que no sabía si sentía o no algo por su hermana menor “no quiero que salga lastimada, ninguno de los dos”

El rubio asintió, pensativo. Comenzaba a atardecer y pronto sus compañeros volverían de donde fuera que estuvieran, así que Takeru decidió recostarse al lado de su compañero y darse al menos un par de minutos antes de volver a fingir que todo estaba bien.

*

Las luces del escenario le encandilaban y el traje de príncipe era demasiado ajustado para moverse con libertad, pero Takeru pudo llevar a cabo los primeros actos sin problemas.

En el público su hermano y el resto de sus compañeros observaban el desarrollo de la escena donde el rubio enfrentaba al dragón para llegar a la princesa, magistralmente ejecutada por Daisuke, que parecía poner todo su empeño en que los efectos especiales ofrecieran una actuación realista.

Pero la escena de batalla era bastante corta y el príncipe venció al dragón, tras lo cual se dirigió a las habitaciones de la bella princesa, dormida en una cama de flores.

Hikari se veía preciosa con el vestido de princesa que sus compañeras habían confeccionado y el rubio no tuvo problemas en admitirlo mientras se hincaba a su lado, como habían ensayado desde días antes en el salón, y tomaba su mano entre las suyas.

La respiración de Hikari era bastante más lenta de lo normal y contrastaba de forma impresionante con el corazón acelerado de Takeru, que apenas podía controlar el nerviosismo. Acercó su rostro al de su mejor amiga y, antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, unió sus labios con los de ella.

Takeru había pasado las últimas noches pensando en cómo se sentiría besar a Hikari, pero no estaba preparado para la sensación. Era como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo de golpe, como si una de las flechas de Angemon lo atravesara directo en el corazón. El roce estaba lejos de poder considerarse un beso propiamente y Takeru estaba consciente de que no era el primero ni para él ni para Hikari, pero no recordaba haber sentido algo así con ninguna otra persona.

Cuando el rubio finalmente separó sus labios de los de su mejor amiga, Hikari abrió los ojos.

Una mirada bastó para que Takeru supiera que ambos habían sentido lo mismo, y el terror volvió a apoderarse de su corazón.

*

“¿Me estás evitando, Takeru-kun?” preguntó Hikari al menos dos horas después.

La obra había sido un éxito y sus compañeros y familiares no habían dejado de elogiarlos por su actuación, aunque escuchar elogios era lo último que Takeru quería hacer. Aún sentía en sus labios el cosquilleo que le había dejado el toque de los de Hikari, y la mirada de Taichi en la nuca.

Su corazón tampoco parecía querer tranquilizarse, a pesar de que hace un buen rato que había huido de todos con la excusa de buscar algo de comer.

“Para nada” respondió con una sonrisa fingida, pero era un caso perdido con la castaña “pensé que estarías ocupada recibiendo halagos de tus admiradores”

Hikari no se rio de la broma, Takeru deseo que lo hubiera hecho.

Todo sería más fácil si Hikari reaccionaba como siempre, si sonreía y le decía una frase irónica sobre su propia popularidad con las chicas y luego ambos comenzaban a reír, porque así era como funcionaba su relación.

Pero Hikari no parecía dispuesta a seguir el juego en esta ocasión, y Takeru se sabía demasiado débil para negarle la conversación que ella quería tener. Siempre había sido demasiado débil ante Hikari, desde que eran sólo unos niños jugando a salvar el mundo.

“Takeru” comenzó Hikari, su voz casi un susurro “lo que pasó ahí arriba, yo…”

“Lo siento” interrumpió, evitando su mirada “se supone que no… sé que estábamos actuando y eso, y que no tenía que significar nada, pero…”

“Takeru”

“Es sólo que cuando te vi ahí, y cuando te besé pensé que…”

“Takeru”

“Y no tenemos que hablar de ello ¿Sabes? Tampoco tiene que significar nada, no tienes que responder nada y nada tiene que cambiar entre nosotros, es solo…”

“¡Takeru!” interrumpió Hikari y de pronto el rubio sintió sus manos cálidas tomando su rostro, forzándolo a verla a los ojos. La mirada de su amiga lo desarmó por completo.

Hikari lo miraba como Takeru nunca creyó que sería capaz de mirarlo y, al mismo tiempo, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho desde su primer encuentro muchos años atrás. Los ojos de Hikari traspasaban los suyos como si estuviera leyéndole el alma y por alguna razón el pensamiento le devolvió toda la paz que no había sentido en las últimas semanas.

Algo en su interior debió hacerla feliz, porque de pronto su amiga embozó una tímida sonrisa para la que el rubio definitivamente no estaba preparado.

“Yo siento lo mismo, Takeru” susurró, y eso fue todo lo que Takeru necesitaba escuchar.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta sus mejillas estaban húmedas y la sonrisa en su rostro no era capaz de demostrar apenas una parte de todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Hikari se rio y Takeru la abrazó, uniendo su frente con la de ella.

No necesitaba una confesión y tampoco necesitaba volver a besarla frente a toda la gente. Sólo necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de Hikari contra el suyo, su corazón latiendo contra su pecho y la certeza de que, pasara lo que pasara, nunca nadie significaría tanto para él como Hikari Yagami.

*

“¡Hikari! ¡Tu novio está aquí!” gritó Taichi, segundos después de abrir la puerta de la vivienda y descubrir quien se encontraba fuera.

La mirada de Taichi era más seria de lo que había sido cuando la frase era solo una burla tanto para él como para su hermana, pero Takeru trató de no tomárselo tan a pecho.

Luego de lo que le parecieron minutos enteros Taichi dejó salir un suspiro de profunda resignación y le revolvió el cabello de forma cariñosa, antes de dejarlo pasar al interior.

“Supongo que ya no puedo bromear con eso ¿No?” le dijo y Takeru se permitió sonreír. Taichi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para fingirse enfadado y sonreírle de vuelta “siempre supe que terminarías siendo parte de esta familia, Takeru, pero no así”

“Aún puedo ser parte de esta familia de la otra forma” intervino “solo debes hablar con mi hermano de una vez”

Fue el turno de Taichi de sonrojarse y Takeru se rio, antes de que su amigo volviera a revolverle el cabello de forma un poco más violenta que la anterior.

Hikari salió de su habitación en ese momento, sonriendo ante la escena que estaban protagonizando su novio y su hermano. Takeru la encontraba más bonita cada vez que la veía, si eso era posible.

“Deja de molestar a Takeru, hermano” se quejó, tomando el brazo del chico para llevarlo de regreso a la puerta.

“Me gustaba más cuando era solo ‘no eres divertido’” admitió, pero seguía sonriendo. Tener la aprobación de Taichi se sentía mejor de lo que el rubio habría pensado “y regresa temprano, no importa que seas tú, Takeru”

“Lo tendré en cuenta” respondió y Taichi bufó, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. La risa de Hikari llenó el ambiente haciéndole sentir mariposas en el estómago.

“¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que tengamos que torturarlo antes de que aclare las cosas con Yamato?” preguntó la castaña comenzando a caminar.

“Espero que no mucho, creo que la tensión ha incrementado en los últimos días”

“Tal vez necesiten un detonante” consideró Hikari “pero no creo que la escuela preparatoria tenga una representación de La Bella Durmiente pronto, o que vayan a elegir a Taichi para el papel de princesa”

“¿Y por qué a Taichi?” señaló Takeru, sonriendo “Yamato haría una princesa mucho más bonita”

Hikari le dio un golpe en el hombro y comenzó a reír, entrelazando su mano con la de él mientras se acercaban a la salida del edificio.

Takeru la quería más de lo que había querido a ninguna persona en toda su vida.


End file.
